User talk:Sgegx1
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Star Driver Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse how do u add link to other pages (Sample) George Honda to Alephist Hi. I just uploaded a picture of the Star Driver logo. You can go to Theme design and put the picture there in the wordmark section. Sgegx1 why you put my publication out? he should speak that before doing that after all I helped to publish enough pages of the articles of Star Driver would be also a lack of education if I was putting his publications out and I was not speaking anything. Hey, this is Sgegx1, can you please define which publication it is that I put out. I know I took out some information on the page for Sugata Shindo as the information for skills and Abilities was valid but the grammar needed alot of work as well as it needed to be formatted to the basic design set for the skills and abilities area. this format involves talking about normal character physical abilities before going into first phase abilities. To add to that I found that there were too many picrtures regarding Sugata's first phase and I also found one of them redundant, that picture being Madoka after the effects of the king's pillar. In order to fix this I placed an animated (.gif) file showing him using his first phase as I felt this would be more suitable. Please forgive me for putting out your publications and making you feel as if you are not an important part of star driver wikia and thank you for all of your contributions to this wikia. Please don't feel as if im simply erasing your work for the fun of it. I only want to make star driver wikia a highclass wikia page and that involves going over pages and adding more information to them as well as keeping the pages looking tidy. Due to my busy schedule I am not able to add information to star driver wiki often thats why I need your support to make pages and add information to characters that have no information on them so that readers can enjoy all aspects and character of star driver. In the future if this happens again please forgive me, I'll try to keep the information as clost to what you put there before however I may have to sometimes shorten it or place the information elsewhere. Thank you for contributing to star driver wiki and please continue to contribute. Please feel free to send a message to sgegxomega@hotmail .com if you want to ask me any questions. Hey. was wondering if you were taking requests for adminship. i have been going through correcting spelling as well as making sure page layout for different sections (i.e adding all the marks for star drivers) are consistent and cannot edit locked pages which is rather annoying. Anyway i understand if you need me to prove my worth because ive only been contributing for a few days but i really would love to help out Michaelfol0 19:15, March 2, 2011 (UTC). Hey everybody i'm just leaving a note to say that if you see a character page without an infobar you should add one, thanks! Looked into it and apparently to make someone an admin you go to http://stardriver.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights and type the user name of the person you want to make an admin. Michaelfol0 17:05, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey everyone this is Sgegx1. As you all know this will be the final week for Star Driver as episode 25 our apprivoise will be next Sunday, so I'm going to unlock all the pages for editing and lets try our best to get as much info on the different pages as possible. Here's a list of things that hopefully with the help of everyone we can complete before episode 25: 1) Give all characters an infobox (remember that the image width must be 300 and thatthe images should be landscaped pics). 2) Organize all information on the page as well as add information to the pages in the following order. 1. Appearance 2. Personality 3. History 4. Skills and Abilities 5. Relationships 6. Synopsis 7. Trivia 3) Add photos where necessary (try to follow the criteria of making sure that the first pic is to the left and then the the next pic is to the right). 4) Make an episode list page, a star driver production info page entitled exactly "Star Driver: Kagayaki No Takuto" and finally make a page for each episode with a synopsis as to what happened in the episode. When editing the pages lets try to make as few mistakes as possible as well as make the pages look decent. For next month's episode I have a pic that I would like to put up as well as that months picture as I want it to be a picture of the trio so I'll put it on the sight and whoever changes the picture of the month please add that one, It's a pic of Takuto, Wako and Sugata stuck in a phone boot from the rain (taken from ending 1). Let's try our best to add as much info to this wiki as possible before SD ends so that it doesnt end up looking like informationless wikis some animes have. It's a pinch, but when what you gotta do is what you wanna do you can hear the voice of the world. :) Hello there. I've heard that you're the admin of this wiki. I've been doing a lot of work in this wiki especialy Cybody related articles but this is in some need of pics and i've been having some trouble finding this. Especialy related to the last episode. And as a personal request could you put up some pics about the Overphase machine? Thank you in advance. Darksusanoo 20:11, April 4, 2011 (UTC) NEW LOGO Hi I have a new logo for the Star Driver Wikia. I think you should upload it. It looks really cool. DSM144 09:40, May 20, 2011 (UTC) A permission to help Hi! I saw this wiki while finding pictures in google, mind If i can lend you a hand, I can add some templates to this wiki if you want.See ya!, I also watch this Anime at Animax during 11:00 pm in our time. SkyEyeKiller23 02:03, January 12, 2014 (UTC)